Souvenirs et Avenir
by Dyneen
Summary: Il est temps d'oublier la guerre et de finir la reconstruction des colonies... Duo ne les a pas suivi chez les Preventers mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait sûrement aimé participer à ce projet.
1. Magie de Noël

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** Peut-être ou peut-être pas...

**Genre :** Euh... Drame?

**Remarques : **Fiction en deux chapitres

« ... » -- paroles / ' ... ' -- pensées

Attention! Rating NC-17, vous êtes prévenus!!!

* * *

**Souvenirs et Avenir**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Une chambre petite, sombre, dont le seul meuble, qui occupe toute la pièce, est un lit deux places. Dessus deux hommes s'amusent avec un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans environ. Ils le prennent sans relâche depuis plus de trois heures maintenant, parfois un par un, alternant fellation et pénétration, parfois ensemble, parfois les deux dans le même orifice. La peau nacrée du garçon est couverte de bleus, de brûlures de cigarettes et des lacérations du fouet, certaines sont anciennes, d'autres sont les cadeaux des clients actuels mais il ne dit rien et les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent. Après tout, ils ont payé pour ça…, après tout demain sera peut-être pire… et puis dans une semaine, c'est Noël…

* * *

« Messieurs, je pense qu'il est temps d'aider la colonie L2. Depuis un an et demi que la guerre est finie, nous avons pu secourir L1 et L3 et avons reconstruit L4 et L5. Cependant, une seule colonie n'a pas été prise en compte dans le programme de restructuration du fait du taux très important de délinquance. Seulement, à côté de ces personnes qui ne s'intéressent pas à la société, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a aussi des familles entières qui vivent sur cette colonie, la plupart dans une misère sans nom, et il est de notre devoir de donner des chances identiques de vie à tous les colons. » Réléna Peacecraft, vice présidente de la paix, observait les quatre jeunes garçons en face d'elle, attendant une réaction de leur part.

« Une partie de L2 est composée d'aristocrates, Réléna. Seule la partie sud est considérée comme un 'No man's land'. » Répondit le lieutenant colonel Winner.

« Il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte que les gens vivant dans cette partie de L2 aient aussi une vie décente. » déclara la vice présidente

« Pour cela, il faudrait emprisonner les trois quart de la population, en es-tu consciente, Réléna ? » demanda le lieutenant colonel Yuy.

« C'est en partie pour cela que je vous ai fait demander. J'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez sur L2 pour arrêter les personnes les plus dangereuses et tenter d'instaurer un quartier général des Preventers. C'est la seule colonie qui ne possède pas d'agents et il est de ce fait impossible d'essayer d'y faire régner l'ordre. Lorsque ce sera fait, des travaux pourraient ainsi débuter pour construire des écoles, des hôpitaux… J'en ai parlé à Sally et elle accepte de nous accompagner là-bas pour évaluer l'étendue des problèmes sanitaires. »

« Tu aimerais qu'on y aille seulement à six alors, cinq Préventers et toi. » La jeune femme hocha la tête au lieutenant colonel Barton qui avait posé la question.

« J'accepte si tu nous promets de nous écouter et que tu n'en fasses pas qu'à ta tête comme tu le fais d'habitude. Ce n'est pas une campagne que tu vas mener mais de l'observation sur terrain hostile… »

« Wufei, tu exagères un peu. » Les onyx disparurent derrière des paupières fermées tandis que le lieutenant colonel Chang, aux cheveux ébène attachés en catogan secouait la tête, exaspéré.

« Réléna, il a raison. Nous avons eu quelques missions et certains endroits sont loin d'être fréquentables pour une jeune femme. Alors tu devras suivre nos consignes. » Elle dévisagea le garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille devant elle. Heero Yuy avait beaucoup changé depuis un an, il était devenu un peu plus ouvert mais ses yeux bleus cobalt étaient restés impassibles, fantôme de son passé de soldat terroriste. Finalement, elle acquiesça avant de se tourner vers les deux dernières personnes. La seule émeraude visible derrière la longue mèche châtain resta elle aussi neutre quand son propriétaire acquiesça. Le garçon blond aux yeux turquoises sembla réfléchir un instant puis hocha la tête à son tour.

« Bien » dit Réléna en souriant « je vous remercie tous les quatre. Nous partons dans trois jours de l'aéroport de Sank. Je vous confirmerai les horaires demain. » Les quatre Preventers se levèrent et saluèrent la vice présidente avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

* * *

Voilà deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés et une dizaine de personnes avait été arrêtée. Les jeunes femmes avaient pu voir dans quel état de délabrement se trouvaient la plupart des bâtiments et elles avaient eu le coeur serré en voyant le nombre important de personnes traînant dans la rue, tellement maigres que leurs côtes saillaient sur leur torse. Beaucoup étaient malades et le froid de ce mois de décembre augmentait chaque jour le nombre de morts. Ils avaient cependant été étonnés de ne voir aucun enfant dans la rue et après s'être renseigné auprès des habitants, ils avaient appris que tous les enfants étaient installés vers la limite de la partie sud dans un établissement protégé par des murs imposants. Et en effet, le terme était tout à fait approprié. Depuis cinq minutes, ils avaient atteint l'enceinte de l'établissement composée d'un mur de deux mètres de haut qui empêchait d'accéder et même de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Chacun espérait que le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas un genre de proxénète utilisant les enfants pour le sexe mais sur L2, on ne pouvait éluder aucune hypothèse. La seule solution était donc de rencontrer le propriétaire de cet endroit. La vice présidente sonna à l'interphone mais personne ne lui répondit. Les garçons restaient sur le qui-vive. Ils avaient déjà eu droit à de nombreuses attaques surtout quand on découvrait leurs insignes de Preventers mais tout semblait calme pour l'instant.

« Espèce de sale petite pute, t'as encore pris du bon temps avec des mecs du Nord. Tu vas voir. » Les paroles provenaient d'une ruelle à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux et quelques secondes après, un corps était projeté dans la rue principale mais ne se releva pas. Cinq autres personnes le rejoignirent avant qu'un jeune garçon, ses cheveux longs remontés en une haute queue de cheval, apparaisse dans leur champ de vision. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant avec des boots et un débardeur tout aussi moulant de la même couleur. Dans sa main une lame brillait et il s'approcha souplement d'une des personnes allongées au sol. Il s'assit sur son torse et lui planta la lame dans l'épaule faisant pousser un cri de douleur à son ancien assaillant.

Les quatre Preventers ne réagirent pas tout de suite, complètement sous le choc en reconnaissant le garçon devant eux. Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-il pas avec sa copine entrain de tenir un garage de mécanique robotique ? Sortant de leur torpeur, ils s'approchèrent au moment où le couteau s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois dans la chair et frissonnèrent en voyant les yeux de leur ami qui, en entendant leur arrivée, les avait momentanément détournés de sa victime. Ses prunelles améthyste qui, d'habitude, étaient si pleines de vie, étaient maintenant sombres comme la nuit tandis que plus aucun sentiment ne passait à travers elles. Et cette découverte leur fit encore plus mal.

Duo contempla un moment leur uniforme avant de ranger sa lame d'un mouvement rapide et expérimenté. Il se releva après s'être assuré que son adversaire était bien évanoui et les dévisagea, sans rien dire. De près, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Ses bras nus révélaient sa fine musculature mais aussi des marques violacées et de fines entailles. Son visage ne portait aucune trace mais sa façon de se déplacer, mais si elle n'avait rien perdu en souplesse, renseignait sans aucun doute possible ses quatre anciens compagnons sur son état général et celui-ci ne semblait pas être très bon.

« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda Duo froidement. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient approchées et avaient, elles aussi, été très surprises de le voir ici.

« Tu n'es pas avec Hilde ? » interrogea Réléna sans tenir compte de sa question. Le regard qu'elle reçut la glaça de part son manque d'émotion.

« Non, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Nous sommes venus remettre de l'ordre sur L2 » Ses yeux brillèrent en entendant la réponse de la jeune femme, avant de continuer moqueur.

« Votre place n'est pas ici, princesse. Allez dans la partie Nord où est votre monde. Ici, il n'y a rien. »

« C'est le sort de ces pauvres gens qui m'intéresse et pas celui des aristocrates du nord. »

« Oh… Et bien faites en sorte que quand vous nettoyez les autres colonies, vous soyez plus efficaces ; cela diminuerait de 75 pourcents la délinquance de L2 qui récupère tous les déchets que vous envoyez. » Son ton était froid, acide. Une limousine noire passa près deux, ses vitres teintées masquant son occupant et Duo la suivit du regard. « Je dois partir » ajouta ce dernier mais alors qu'il commençait à repartir, Quatre prit la parole.

« Attends, Duo. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, nous pourrions t'aider si tu veux, viens avec nous. » Duo le dévisagea quelques instants et nia de la tête.

« C'est impossible. Et puis dans cinq jours, c'est Noël… » Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sous le regard déconcerté de ses amis.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a derrière ce bâtiment ? » Duo s'arrêta de nouveau et suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par Réléna.

« C'est un orphelinat très protégé pour éviter que les enfants ne soient blessés par les terroristes qui traînent ici. »

« Comment peut-on y entrer ? Nous aimerions voir si les enfants y sont bien traités. » Demanda Sally.

« Ils le sont mais revenez le matin de Noël vers 7h30, j'informerai les responsables. » et il disparut les laissant tous les six interdits.

* * *

« Il n'y a pas de doute, Winner, il se prostitue. » lâcha Wufei d'un ton où perçait le dégoût.

« Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça » continua Trowa « car, vu l'état de ses bras, et je doute que le reste de son corps n'ait rien, j'appelle cela de la torture. »

« Il y a peut-être une raison. » continua Quatre, essayant de trouver une cause aux actes de son ami. « Peut-être que la guerre lui a laissé plus de séquelle qu'à nous. Après tout, son passé était déjà lourd à porter. »

« Il aurait pu travailler honnêtement au lieu de faire ça »

« Heero a raison. Il a perdu son honneur en vendant son corps. » Ajouta Wufei.

« Il avait peut-être envie d'avoir de l'argent facilement. Il nous a toujours dit qu'il ne voulait plus connaître la pauvreté. » Proposa Trowa.

Quatre soupira se demandant pour la énième fois comment son ancien ami avait pu tomber aussi bas.

* * *

Duo assis sur le lit regarda son dernier client entrer. L'homme était plutôt jeune dans les quarante ans, musclé et portait un sac de sport qu'il posa à côté du lit. Il sortit de la poche de son imper une liasse de billets qu'il posa sur la table de nuit et Duo se leva pour refermer la porte. L'homme l'attrapa par le visage alors qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau vers le lit et le fixa un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

« On m'a dit que pour cette somme, je pouvais te faire ce que je voulais, petite perle, sauf le visage, c'est vrai ? » Duo hocha la tête et son client sourit de gourmandise à ce qui allait suivre. Il lui attacha les mains au dessus de la tête avec une chaîne qu'il fixa au montant du lit et attrapa dans son sac un martinet à trois lanières. Il le fit glisser doucement sur la peau du jeune garçon de la tête au pied avant de l'abattre sur son torse avec force. Il continua sur tout son corps de son cou à ses pieds pendant dix bonnes minutes puis il caressa avec délectation chaque strie qu'il avait faite, lapant parfois le sang comme un vampire en crise de manque.

Il le retourna ensuite sur le dos avant de recommencer la même opération, se réjouissant de chaque gémissement qu'il arrivait à soutirer du corps attaché devant lui. Repu de ce petit divertissement, il le mit à genou avant de le pénétrer sauvagement sans aucune préparation, ni lubrifiant. Duo serra les dents. C'était toujours douloureux surtout fait ainsi mais il ne dit rien et supporta en silence les coups de rein brutaux de son client. Alors qu'il éjaculait en lui pour la cinquième fois consécutive, il se retira vivement et Duo grimaça. Il détestait ceux qui se droguaient avant de venir et, rien qu'à voir, son client avait fait en sorte de pouvoir rester en érection pendant toute la séance.

Alors que Duo s'était légèrement affaissé à son retrait, une main lui appuya sur la tête exposant ainsi pleinement son intimité à l'homme derrière lui. Un god en fer d'imposante taille força soudainement le passage, déchirant les muscles de son anus et de profonds aller retour débutèrent. Duo crispa les doigts sur les draps, se forçant à calmer sa respiration et à penser à autre chose mais après une vingtaine de va-et-vient rapides en lui, l'objet ressorti avant d'être remplacé par un autre god de taille identique mais muni de petites pointes. Duo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri avant de mordre dans le drap tandis que son client, ravi de la réaction produite augmenta encore la profondeur et la puissance de pénétration, insensible au sang qui coulait de l'intimité du garçon.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de ce petit jeu, il l'enleva et retourna de nouveau le garçon sur le dos avant de lui maintenir les fesses surélevées avec un coussin, les jambes écartées. Il sortit un vibromasseur de son sac aussi gros que les appareils précédents et l'enfonça en Duo. Il le mit en route et il se pencha sur le garçon toujours attaché, fixant les prunelles améthyste au dessous de lui alors qu'il le pénétrait, repoussant le vibromasseur au plus profond du jeune homme. Duo se cambra légèrement sur la douleur serrant ses lèvres tandis que le sourire de l'homme s'élargissait. Il le pilonna pendant de longues minutes puis il inséra violemment le premier god métallique au côté de son sexe. Duo cria sous cette nouvelle pénétration mais son client recommença ses va-et-vient. Vingt minutes après, il se retirait enfin de lui enlevant sans aucune douceur ses deux petits jouets. Il regarda le corps martyrisé et inerte devant lui et un nouveau sourire lui étira les lèvres alors qu'il récupérait la liasse de billet sur la table de nuit. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais fut soudainement tiré en arrière.

« Mon argent » gronda Duo. L'homme lui envoya un coup de poing et Duo n'esquiva pas. Sa lèvre se fendit sous l'impact mais se fut le seul coup qu'il reçut. Lorsqu'il partit, après s'être soigné rapidement, l'homme agonisait dans la petite chambre.

* * *

Il était 7h25 quand ils se présentèrent tous les six devant la porte de l'étrange orphelinat. Réléna sonna de nouveau à l'interphone en se présentant et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme souriante leur ouvrait. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans et les fit entrer avant de refermer soigneusement la lourde porte.

Les six invités regardèrent avec incrédulité la nouvelle enceinte qui se dressait devant eux. Celle-ci était moins haute et sur le côté de la porte, une petite plaque commémorative en argent étincelait, avec écrit dessus ces quelques mots : A tous ceux qui croyaient en la paix. Un système électronique compliqué en gardait l'accès, créant une sorte de bulle électrique au dessus de cette enceinte.

« Quelle est la personne qui a conçu un tel système ? » Demanda Heero, impressionné. La jeune femme sourit.

« C'est le directeur de l'orphelinat. Venez ! » Ajouta-t-elle après avoir déverrouillé l'accès. Ils entrèrent alors dans une seconde cour recouverte de pelouse sur laquelle des jeux d'enfants étaient éparpillés. En face d'eux, le bâtiment en lui même semblait assez vieux mais les travaux qui avaient été effectués lui avaient rendu sa beauté d'antan et il restait solidement dressé au centre de l'enceinte. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et la jeune femme les conduisit dans une grande salle où, pour l'occasion, les tables avaient été poussées sur le côtés, laissant place à un gigantesque sapin, dont le pied était entouré de nombreux cadeaux. Trois garçons et une seconde fille environ du même âge que leur hôtesse s'approchèrent à leur arrivée. Ils s'installèrent à une table et se présentèrent discutant de leur situation des plus satisfaisantes dans cet établissement.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour les enfants. Ils ne manquent de rien grâce à Mr le directeur et ils vont même avoir leur premier vrai Noël cette année. »

« Comment s'appelle le directeur ? » demanda Quatre, curieux. Une personne aussi riche devait faire partie de l'aristocratie et il en connaissait de nombreuses de ce rang en tant qu'enfant Raberba-Winner mais aucune avec assez de cœur pour une telle générosité.

« Nous ne le connaissons pas » répondit un garçon aux cheveux en brosse. « Il a toujours refusé de dévoiler son nom. » Il haussa les épaules jugeant que ce n'était pas vraiment important mais soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une cinquantaine d'enfant déboula dans la pièce, les plus vieux portant les plus jeunes. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, les yeux écarquillés devant les cadeaux qui s'étalaient sous l'arbre et les cinq responsables se levèrent pour récupérer les plus jeunes des bras de leurs aînés. Ces derniers regardaient les cadeaux incrédules refusant de croire que pour la première fois de leur vie le Père Noël avait pensé à eux et il fallut que les cinq responsables leur demandent de faire la distribution pour qu'ils se réveillent de leur transe.

Les enfants s'étaient mis en cercle, regardant respectueusement et avec émerveillement l'arbre et les plus grands commencèrent à appeler les enfants lisant les prénoms écrits sur les paquets. Le visage des enfants dont le prénom n'était pas encore nommé était inquiet mais, dès qu'il l'entendait, le sourire qui éclairait leur visage était alors merveilleux et les onze adultes regardaient avec ravissement la magie de Noël opérer. Chaque enfant avait enfin leur cadeau mais d'autres restaient encore sous le sapin et les cinq responsables furent étonnés quand ils entendirent leur prénom. Les six invités le furent encore plus quand vint leur tour. Ils s'approchèrent tous les six des enfants qui faisaient la distribution.

« Le Père Noël devait savoir que vous veniez ici » dit une jeune fille avec un immense sourire en tendant le cadeau à Heero. Celui-ci hocha la tête, perplexe et chacun s'installa pour déballer enfin son présent. Poupées, trains, jeux de construction, livres, les papiers d'emballage avaient été regroupés tandis que chacun contemplait avec émerveillement le fruit de leur découverte. Réléna avait reçu les mémoires d'un politicien pacifiste et Sally un thriller, lectures dont elles raffolaient toutes deux. Les quatre anciens pilotes avaient dévoilé de leur paquet un ourson en peluche d'une quinzaine de centimètres tenant entre ses pattes leur initiale, et chacun restait immobile à le contempler alors qu'un souvenir jaillissait de leur mémoire.

_Flash-back_

_« Maxwell, tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu grand pour trimbaler un ours en peluche dans tes affaires ? » demanda Wufei en voyant un petit ourson portant un D majuscule entre ses pattes. L'américain l'attrapa précipitamment et fusilla du regard le chinois._

_« Il est dans un sale état en plus » ajouta Trowa._

_« Et il refuse de le laver » souligna Quatre. Duo soupira et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Wufei et en face de Trowa et Quatre. Heero assis sur la table face à son portable avait aussi les yeux levés vers lui, attendant une explication à la présence de ce jouet d'enfant. Duo avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse et posé sur ses rotules l'ourson défraîchi en le tenant par les bras._

_« C'est mon premier cadeaux de Noël… Le seul même, alors je le garde avec moi. C'est un précieux souvenir me rappelant la magie de Noël. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »_

_« Je suis bouddhiste donc je ne crois pas en Noël mais chacun est libre de croire ce qu'il veut. » dit Wufei._

_« Moi, je suis musulman, donc Noël n'est pas non plus une fête que je pratique. »_

_« Et vous ? » demanda Duo en regardant ses deux autres coéquipiers._

_« Je ne crois pas en Dieu » énonça simplement Trowa._

_« Non » dit Heero._

_« Moi non plus je ne crois pas en Dieu mais je crois à la magie de Noël. Quand vous recevrez votre premier cadeau vous comprendrez. » Affirma Duo en souriant._

_Fin du Flash-back_

« Vous savez où est votre directeur en ce moment ? » demanda Quatre, impatient.

« Il ne semblait pas en grande forme alors il a du aller sur le toit de la tour, il m'a dit un jour que c'était l'endroit le plus reposant qu'il connaissait et que la vue y était magnifique.

« La tour ? » Wufei observa la jeune femme, déconcerté.

« Oui, c'est le bâtiment le plus haut de la partie sud, c'est pour ça qu'on le nomme ainsi. »

« Réléna, Sally, restez ici, nous revenons. » ordonna Heero. Elles les virent partir rapidement, chacun tenant un petit ours dans ses mains.

* * *

Ils atteignirent enfin le toit et ouvrirent la porte. Une fine pellicule de neige le recouvrait, conséquence des quelques flocons de la nuit passée et des empreintes s'y étaient inscrites mais aucune trace de Duo. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre du toit et Trowa aperçut un manteau brun posé sur le sol. Il s'en approcha mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, plusieurs hommes armés de gourdin ou de couteau leur tombèrent dessus, tandis que les quatre garçons se maudirent d'avoir oublié leur arme à l'orphelinat. Leur hôtesse leur avait demandé de les déposer à l'entrée et dans leur précipitation, ils les avaient oublié, faute impardonnable pour des soldats. Leurs adversaires étaient nombreux mais même sans arme, ils avaient été entraînés pour se sortir de ce genre de situation.

Alors que chacun finissait son opposant, un déclic se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent surpris mais alors qu'il allait tirer sur les quatre Preventers, l'homme dans un réflexe, dévia son arme visant alors Duo qui fonçait sur lui. Une rafle de balle fut tirée du semi-automatique. Duo les évita en sautant sur le côté puis faucha l'homme avant de le poignarder dans le ventre. Le coup n'était pas mortel mais suffisamment handicapant pour le maintenir tranquille. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur ancien coéquipier, deux tirs se firent entendre. Le corps de Duo tressauta légèrement avant de se retourner rapidement, une nouvelle lame dans la main. La lame se planta dans le bras de l'homme et une seconde se ficha dans sa jambe, l'arme enraillée gisant au sol. Heero réceptionna Duo alors qu'il tombait en arrière et il l'allongea doucement sur le sol. Quatre sortit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro pour avoir des secours d'urgence tandis que Wufei attachait leur dernier adversaire, puis ils rejoignirent leurs amis près de l'américain. Heero, aidé de Trowa lui releva son tee-shirt et après l'avoir un peu redressé évalua rapidement l'impact des deux balles.

« Une des balles lui a perforé un poumon et l'autre s'est logée dans l'épaule. » répondit Heero à l'interrogation muette du chinois. Ce dernier acquiesça lentement, enleva son haut et le donna à Heero alors que la neige se teintait d'une couleur rouge vif absorbant le sang du blessé. Ce dernier effectua un point de compression sur la plaie de l'épaule tandis que Trowa faisait de même en appuyant sur celle du dos afin d'éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang. Duo se crispa un peu sous la douleur qui le traversa mais ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer ses poings dans la neige. Quatre soutenait sa tête, enlevant de ses yeux, les mèches châtain que le vent ramenait irrémédiablement sur son visage tuméfié. Ses yeux turquoise reflétaient toute son inquiétude devant l'état de son ami mais celui-ci fixait le ciel blanc, la respiration sifflante, essayant d'aspirer un peu plus d'oxygène.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas participé à cette fête, Duo ? » demanda Quatre les larmes aux yeux. « Toi qui adores la magie de Noël, tu aurais aimé voir les visages souriants des enfants.»

« Je ne voulais pas… leur faire peur avec… mon visage… » Duo aspira difficilement une goulée d'air. « Ils sont… tellement purs… Je ne voulais pas… les salir… » Il toussa un peu et grimaça sous la douleur.

« Vous… auriez du… rester… auprès des enfants. » souffla Duo. « C'est… après moi qu'ils en avaient... J'aurai pu… me débrouiller. » Il toussa de nouveau.

« Arrête de parler » ordonna Heero.

« Et respire doucement. » ajouta Trowa. Les vêtements qu'ils utilisaient pour diminuer les hémorragies étaient à présent imbibés de sang et leurs deux autres coéquipiers comprirent à leur regard que les secours devaient se dépêcher s'ils voulaient pouvoir le sauver.

« Il faut que tu conserves tes forces » dit Quatre.

« Et ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Vu ton état, tu n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir seul » finit Wufei, en lui serrant la main. Les paupières de l'américain papillonnèrent comme si le sommeil menaçait de l'emporter.

« Ce… n'est pas bien grave… Noël est passé… » Murmura Duo, un petit sourire au lèvre, avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'entendit pas ses amis lui demander de ne pas s'endormir, de rester avec eux, ni les sirènes qui se rapprochaient...

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Hm... c'est la première fic que je poste et en fait, j'ai longtemps hésité à le faire... Manque de confiance peut-être...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et j'essayerai de vous répondre rapidement. (J'ai accès à Internet tous les WE mais plus difficilement la semaine)

Bye


	2. Reconstruction

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** Peut-être ou peut-être pas...

**Genre :** Euh... Drame?

**Remarques : **Fiction en deux chapitres

« ... » -- paroles / ' ... ' -- pensées

Attention! Rating NC-17, vous êtes prévenus!!!

* * *

**Souvenirs et Avenir**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Duo ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc de la chambre. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et aperçut des murs blancs ainsi qu'un bouquet de tournesols sur la table de chevet. Il essaya de bouger ses membres et une légère douleur dans le bras lui indiqua qu'il devait avoir une perfusion. Il l'enleva en grimaçant avant de se redresser difficilement dans son lit. Son corps était couvert de bandages et son torse le faisait souffrir mais il en avait connu d'autre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, testa la solidité de ses jambes et après deux essais se maintint debout sans faiblir. Il enfila ses habits qui étaient déposés avec soin sur une chaise puis sortit de sa chambre, inquiet pour les enfants de l'orphelinat. En passant près de l'accueil, il jeta un œil sur le calendrier et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Trois semaines… Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis Noël. Il accéléra le pas et sortit de l'hôpital.

Le vent frais le prit à la gorge mais il en fit abstraction et il prit le chemin de l'établissement qu'il avait lui-même reconstruit durant cette difficile année. Il espérait qu'aucun clan n'avait profité de son absence pour faire du mal aux enfants… Peut-être que ses anciens camarades les avaient protégés… Il regarda la nouvelle partie Sud avec stupéfaction. Réléna avait dit qu'elle voulait reconstruire L2 et elle n'avait pas menti. Des bâtiments commençaient à prendre forme un peu partout dans ce quartier de la ville et lorsqu'il entendit des cris de joie, il les suivit sans hésiter. Devant un établissement coloré, les enfants jouaient au toboggan et à la balançoire, grimpaient sur des constructions toutes plus variées les unes que les autres, riant aux éclats. 'Sûrement la nouvelle école' sourit Duo. Il regarda le nom de l'établissement et son sourire se figea. 'Orphelinat Maxwell'. Dans la cour, une statue avait été érigée en hommage à la paix et la vision de Duo se troubla légèrement. Les rires des enfants résonnaient dans sa tête et il s'éloigna, refusant de croire ce que ses yeux lui avaient montré.

Ses pas le conduisirent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à l'établissement originel, le vrai orphelinat Maxwell et son coeur loupa un battement. Seules des ruines émergeaient maintenant de cet endroit et une pancarte annonçait la construction d'une piscine municipale sur ce terrain. Duo se rattrapa à un reste du mur d'enceinte alors que ses jambes tremblaient. Il eut envie de crier, d'hurler, de pleurer… Il n'en pouvait plus… Il était fatigué physiquement et ce spectacle l'épuisait mentalement.

Puis soudain, il se détacha du mur et s'avança dans les gravats avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et de fouiller frénétiquement les décombres, les joues de plus en plus pâles. Ses mains étaient en sang mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant sauf peut-être ça … Il voulait la revoir une dernière fois, disparaître avec elle... Elle réunissait à elle seule toute sa famille, Solo, sœur Helen, père Maxwell, Hilde… Le prix de sa virginité… Il devait la retrouver. Soudain, il perçut à travers les décombres son reflet brillant et il creusa un peu pour la déterrer. La plaque en argent étincela sous le petit soleil et son visage se refléta quelques secondes au travers. Il se releva péniblement, serrant contre lui son précieux fardeau puis sans tenir compte de la douleur qui se répandait de plus en plus dans son corps, il s'installa contre le mur intérieur, en face de son ancienne demeure et attrapant un éclat de verre qui traînait au sol, il s'entailla profondément les deux poignets avant de fermer ses améthystes sur le sommeil éternel.

* * *

Encore le plafond blanc… Duo laissa échapper un rire s'en joie. Durant la guerre, il avait du lutter pour rester en vie et maintenant, il allait devoir se battre pour mourir, quelle ironie… Il essaya de bouger ses mains mais deux sangles lui empêchaient tous mouvements. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de là, une jeune infirmière entra et s'approcha du lit. Duo avait refermé les yeux précipitamment et ne les rouvrit que quand elle fut partie. Dans sa main, un crayon bille subtilisé de la poche de la jeune femme. Il fut désolé pour elle en pensant au savon qu'elle ne manquerait pas de recevoir quand on s'apercevrait de sa fuite mais Duo espérait que ce serait déjà trop tard. Il défit ses liens, essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur provenant de ses poignets puis après avoir vérifié que la voix était libre, il sortit dans le couloir.

Son objectif était simple : la pharmacie. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre et il était bien décidé à y parvenir. Il allait enfin rejoindre sa famille… Enfin peut-être pas au vu de tous les péchés qu'il avait commis et de celui qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre mais tant pis. Plus rien ne le rattachait à la vie. Les autres pilotes le méprisaient et son orphelinat était détruit. Il avait mis tout son passé dans cet établissement, mais aussi tous ses rêves et tout son avenir. Le seul travail pour lequel les pilotes de gundam étaient acceptés était chez les Preventers et Duo en avait marre de se battre alors il avait accepté de monter une boîte avec Hilde… Et puis elle était morte deux mois après la fin de la guerre d'une hémorragie. Elle s'était reçue un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen, un voleur avait conclu la police. Il n'avait rien pu faire une fois de plus, puisqu'il était en déplacement au moment de l'incident mais il avait été là pour son dernier souffle comme pour les autres.

Il avait traîné dans les rues, son cœur brisé par ce nouveau malheur, et il avait alors vu ces enfants qui crevaient de faim, eux qui ne pouvaient même pas lutter contre le froid et il avait acheté, avec le reste de ses économies, cette ancienne bibliothèque pour les abriter. Il avait ensuite fait des demandes auprès des Preventers mais les seules embauches possibles étaient sur les autres colonies. Il n'y a pas de quartier général sur L2 mais venez chez nous… C'était ici qu'il avait besoin d'argent… Il postula pour d'autres emplois mais les portes se refermaient à la simple évocation de son passé. Non, on ne prend pas d'anciens terroristes dans notre boîte même si c'est grâce à eux que la paix est établie. Et puis un jour il avait vu des femmes qui attendaient sur le trottoir. Deux jours après, il prenait son premier client. Il demandait cher mais acceptait n'importe quel traitement… L'argent entra et il commença à restaurer le bâtiment, recrutant de volontaires pour s'occuper des enfants pendant qu'il gagnait de l'argent avec son corps…

Duo crocheta la serrure et se glissa à l'intérieur après avoir reverrouiller la porte. Il s'avança entre les étagères et attrapa une boîte de somnifères avant de s'installer dans un coin un peu reculé. Il ouvrit le tube et avala la dizaine de comprimés avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de se laisser emporter dans la mort.

* * *

Plafond blanc… Duo soupira. Cette couleur commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas mort ? Il bougea légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Non seulement ses bras étaient de nouveau attachés mais ses chevilles et sa taille l'étaient aussi. Rien qu'au frottement, il ne faisait aucun doute que les sangles étaient plus solides et attachées de telle façon que s'en défaire serait bien plus difficile… Mais pas impossible.

« Nous avons pris nos précautions cette fois-ci. » Duo tourna la tête vers la voix mais sa vue encore troublée l'obligea à fermer les yeux plusieurs fois avant de reconnaître Heero, installé sur le lit voisin devant son portable qu'il avait délaissé en le voyant se réveiller. Duo fit doucement le tour de la chambre du regard. Quatre était installé sur une chaise près de la tête du lit, Trowa était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Wufei, debout, s'appuyait contre le mur près de la porte. C'était sûrement eux qui l'avaient sauvé… Alors qu'il voulait leur dire de lui foutre la paix, il s'aperçut qu'un tuyau sortait de sa bouche l'empêchant de parler.

« Ta blessure au poumon s'est rouverte et s'est infectée à force de jouer au kamikaze et, avec ta nouvelle fuite, les médecins ont préféré te laisser sous respirateur pendant quelques jours, le temps que ta fièvre baisse et de s'assurer de ton état. Tu ne peux pas parler. » Énonça Quatre. Duo ferma les yeux, résigné tandis que la main fraîche de l'empathe caressait son front brûlant et il se rendormit.

* * *

Le médecin enleva le tuyau du respirateur et Duo toussa un peu avant de se rallonger sur le lit. Depuis quatre jours qu'il était réveillé, infirmières et médecins avaient eu ordre de vider leurs poches avant de l'approcher et de vérifier, à chaque fois, si aucun objet n'avait glissé dans ses mains avant de quitter la chambre, et ces derniers exécutaient les ordres avec constance. Le reste du temps, au moins un des pilotes le surveillait mais ne pouvant pas tenir de conversation, Duo dormait la plupart du temps. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'avoir une conversation avec eux de toute manière. Le médecin regarda les mains de son patient et sortit laissant place à ses anciens compagnons. Chacun d'eux prit sa place habituelle mais cette fois, aucun portable ou livre n'apparut pour faire passer le temps. Ils le regardaient, attendant un mot, une parole mais les améthystes restaient obstinément tournées vers le plafond blanc de la salle.

« Duo, nous sommes désolés pour ce qu'a fait Réléna. Nous avons du retourner sur Terre pour une mission urgente. Dès que nous sommes sortis de l'aéroport, nous sommes venus ici mais le personnel de l'hôpital était en état d'alerte et te cherchait de partout. Nous étions presque sûr que tu étais allé voir les enfants de l'orphelinat et c'est là que nous avons appris qu'elle en avait fait construire un neuf. Elle pensait bien faire, tu sais. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'autre établissement représentait pour toi. Quand nous t'avons trouvé, tu baignais dans ton sang mais on t'a ramené à l'hôpital et les médecins ont réussi à te faire revenir. » Duo ne dit rien, les yeux toujours fixés sur le blanc du plafond.

« La seconde fois, nous sommes arrivés pour l'heure des visites et tu avais encore une fois disparu. Cependant vu ton état, tu n'avais pas pu aller bien loin et cinq minutes après, Heero démolissait la porte de la pharmacie. Ils t'ont fait un lavage d'estomac et ils ont du te réopérer pour nettoyer et refermer ta blessure. » Quatre attrapa le visage dans sa main et planta ses turquoises dans les yeux de Duo.

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième fois, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? » Sa voix vibrait de colère mais il ne haussa pas le ton.

« Laissez-moi mourir… » Murmura Duo, sa voix légèrement rauque à cause de l'inactivité de ses cordes vocales depuis plusieurs jours.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus vivre ? » demanda Trowa en lançant un regard insistant à Quatre pour qu'il garde son calme. Duo soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Parce qu'à 17 ans, j'ai déjà autant de mauvais souvenirs qu'un homme centenaire… Parce que je crois que je vais devenir fou et que je préfère mourir avant… »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire de telles idioties. » Duo tourna la tête vers Quatre dont les yeux brillaient de tristesse et de colère.

« Prends une feuille de papier, Quatre »

« Quoi ? »

« Une feuille de papier » répéta Duo. L'ex pilote de Sandrock le regarda étrangement, redoutant ce qu'il voulait faire mais obéit. Duo fit un petit sourire forcé. « Ne t'en fait pas, mon testament est déjà écrit. » Les traits de Quatre se décrispèrent un peu.

« Fais deux colonnes avec dans la première le titre 'Bons' et dans la seconde 'Mauvais'. » Quatre s'exécuta et les autres garçons l'observèrent tirer un trait vertical avant d'écrire les deux mots puis les regards convergèrent vers l'alité attendant la suite. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Duo respirait profondément pour se donner du courage.

« Alors… Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents… Mes premiers souvenirs commencent dans la rue donc fais une barre dans la deuxième colonne. Les rues sur L2… avec le froid, la faim, la peur de l'obscurité, synonyme de mort ou de viol… A côté de ça, des amis, d'autres garçons des rues comme moi, la solidarité, la chaleur humaine, le rire parfois… Tu peux mettre une barre de chaque côté… » Quatre s'exécuta tandis que tous écoutaient, attentifs aux paroles et souvenirs que Duo acceptait de leur confier pour la première fois. « La peste qui frappa L2 et la mort dans mes bras de tous mes amis, de celui que je considérais comme mon frère. Premier choc psychologique comme dirait les psys. Une barre dans la seconde… Sœur Helen et le Père Maxwell qui m'accueillent dans leur église avec les autres survivants, première impression d'avoir des parents, d'être aimé… Une barre dans 'bons'… L'incendie de l'église avec tous ses occupants, de nouveau la solitude et deuxième choc psychologique. Une barre dans 'mauvais'… La voix de Duo était neutre, aucun sentiment ne se reflétait à travers ses paroles comme s'il préparait sa liste de course. Il s'était détaché de la réalité pour ne pas trop souffrir, pour bloquer les images qui apparaissaient à chaque évocation, il n'était plus acteur, seulement spectateur des scènes de son propre passé… « G qui me recrute pour devenir pilote. Je n'ai plus froid mais j'apprends à fabriquer des explosifs, je n'ai plus faim mais on m'entraîne à torturer, je n'ai plus peur de mourir car on m'ordonne de donner la mort… Hmm, disons que tu peux mettre une barre partout… Après, la guerre et votre rencontre, nouveaux amis, même si ce n'était peut-être pas le cas pour vous, moi j'en avais l'impression… »

« Nous te considérons aussi comme notre ami, Duo » se récria Quatre.

« Une barre dans 'bons' » continua Duo, s'en tenir compte de ce que venait de dire le garçon blond. « Fin de la guerre, aux cauchemars sur la mort de mes proches se joignent ceux sur les meurtres et tortures que j'ai commis au nom de la liberté…, mettons une barre de chaque côté pour avoir permis de libérer les colons… Ensuite la paix, Hilde et l'annonce de sa grossesse, la joie d'être bientôt père et de pouvoir protéger ceux que j'aime. Une barre dans la première colonne… »

« Tu vas être père ? » Les quatre garçons étaient déconcertés par cette nouvelle mais Duo perdu dans son passé n'écoutait pas.

« Mort d'Hilde et du bébé, poignardée par un cambrioleur alors que j'étais en déplacement. Une barre dans 'mauvais' et troisième choc psychologique… » Sa voix s'était légèrement voilée mais son visage resta impassible alors qu'il continuait. Les autres se regardèrent stupéfaits. Ils n'avaient pas su qu'Hilde était morte. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de ça ?

« Errance dans la rue pendant quelques temps et puis nouveau but en voyant les enfants de L2 crever de faim… Recherche d'un travail pour les sortir de cet enfer… Pas de QG des Preventers sur L2 donc pas de boulot dans cette branche… Entretiens dans d'autre boîte mais pas d'embauche pour un ex-terroriste… » Sa voix se tut quelque instant et ses yeux se fermèrent. « Une barre dans 'mauvais', Quatre. Prostitution et construction de l'orphelinat… Une barre dans chaque groupe… Destruction de l'orphelinat et de mon avenir, quatrième choc psychologique… une barre dans 'mauvais'… Fais la somme et rajoutes deux barres dans mauvais du aux quatre chocs psychologiques et dis-moi le résultat. »

« Douze dans mauvais et six dans bon. » annonça Quatre, d'une voix faible.

« Les deux tiers de ma vie… alors détachez-moi et laissez-moi partir… » Supplia-t-il. Heero se leva, s'assit sur le côté du lit de Duo et lui détacha les poignets.

« Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Quatre, énervé.

« Je lui libère les bras. » répondit-il calmement. Duo s'assit, toujours entravé au niveau de la taille et des chevilles, se massa doucement les poignets puis observa Heero qui ne bougeait plus. Il capta les yeux cobalt de son ami, teintés d'une douce chaleur, et quelques instants plus tard il se retrouvait blottis dans ses bras.

« Hee…Heero, qu'est-ce que… » Demanda Duo d'une petite voix en essayant faiblement de se dégager.

« Si tu promets de vivre avec ton passé et de ne plus essayer de te tuer, je te promets de tout faire pour que tes souvenirs futurs rentrent tous dans la première colonne. »

« C'est impossible, Heero… Je… Je suis maudit… » Quatre lui mit une tape sur la tête et l'entoura aussi de ses bras.

« S'il n'y arrive pas tout seul alors je l'aiderai. »

Trowa s'approcha, rejoint par Wufei.

« Et nous nous joindrons à eux » finit ce dernier. Duo se retrouvait à présent entouré par ses amis, chacun s'étant placé d'un côté et l'étreignant avec tendresse.

« A cinq, nous arriverons bien à nous créer un bel avenir, tu ne crois pas. »

Lui qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de Solo, pas même pour la mort d'Hilde sentit avec surprise sur ses joues le précieux liquide s'écouler de ses yeux. Il pleura longtemps dans les bras de ses compagnons, silencieusement comme si la barrière de ses larmes longtemps sous pression, cédait enfin à sa peine. Les quatre garçons le laissèrent faire, le gardant entre eux comme pour le protéger des regards extérieurs. Même si eux avaient eu un passé difficile, le sien était sans aucun doute le plus dur à porter…

* * *

Depuis bientôt dix mois ils habitaient tous les cinq ensemble, sur Terre. Bien que les Preventers avaient enfin un QG sur L2, trop de souvenirs y restaient pour Duo et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de retourner sur la planète bleue. Heero s'était beaucoup rapproché de Duo. Le fait qu'il frôle ainsi la mort lui avait fait découvrir des sentiments plus puissants qu'une simple amitié pour l'américain mais il n'abordait pas le sujet, ne voulant pas blesser cet être en pleine reconstruction. Duo s'en était aperçu mais il doutait de ses propres sentiments et surtout des conséquences s'il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait également. Il y a quatre mois, il avait conclu après avoir fait le deuil de sa famille et le tri de ses émotions, que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Heero étaient, en effet, bien plus forts qu'une simple amitié. Mais la peur l'avait empêché de les avouer.

Duo, allongé dans son lit, regardait les chiffres lumineux du réveil, et soupira. 5h du matin alors qu'il était en congé aujourd'hui et qu'il pouvait faire la grasse matinée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une personne entra.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda doucement Heero, vêtu seulement d'un boxer alors que ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore de l'eau de la douche.

« Ce n'est rien… Je suis content que tu sois revenu de ta mission. » Chuchota Duo avec un petit sourire. Heero le lui rendit et alors que leurs yeux n'arrivaient plus à se détacher, il approcha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Duo se laissa faire appréciant le contact doux sur ses lèvres, puis la langue mutine qui lui chatouilla agréablement le palais. La main de Heero passa sous son tee-shirt et Duo eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé, rompant brusquement leur baiser.

« Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi…, je ne veux pas souffrir encore… Pas tout de suite… » La surprise dans les yeux cobalt le blessa ; il pensait qu'il l'aimait mais finalement il ne comprenait pas sa douleur… Heero voyant que Duo se renfermait dans sa coquille de solitude le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos tendrement.

« Duo, les personnes qui te payaient ne cherchaient que leur plaisir et à te faire mal… Lorsque deux hommes font l'amour, même si une petite douleur apparaît au début, la suite n'est pas douloureuse, tu sais… » Duo frissonna et releva la tête vers Heero, inquiet.

« Tu m'aimes vraiment ? » Heero hocha la tête, ses yeux brillant d'une douce chaleur.

« Je t'aime et je t'ai promis de ne t'apporter que des souvenirs heureux, tu te rappelles ? » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Duo se détacha des bras protecteurs et leva son visage vers l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je… Je t'aime aussi… Alors… Je… Je veux bien essayer, Heero »

« On peut attendre si tu n'es pas prêt, tu sais ? »

« Je ne serais jamais prêt mais je veux le faire maintenant. » affirma Duo.

Heero le dévisagea soigneusement puis acquiesça en voyant la lueur déterminée des améthystes et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis fit glisser sa langue sur son cou, sur son flanc droit, traversa au niveau du nombril pour remonter sur le flanc gauche. Il lécha un des tétons le faisant se durcir alors que Duo lâchait un cri de surprise. Il chatouilla aussi le second puis descendit sur son nombril qu'il agaça avant de descendre plus bas. Les nouvelles sensations que recevait Duo de sa peau sensibilisé le laissaient haletant et lorsque son futur amant lécha son gland, il trembla violemment.

« Ça ne te plaît pas » demanda Heero, en l'observant inquiet.

« Si, si mais je… je ne pensais pas que c'était si… troublant. » Heero sourit et continua ses petits jeux sur la hampe de son partenaire. Quand il la prit entièrement en bouche, Duo laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise que les va-et-vient rapides de la bouche sur son sexe transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir.

« Hee…ro…Je vais… jouir. » Heero caressa doucement les testicules offerts, provoquant la libération de son amant. Il avala sa semence, se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise alors qu'il approchait de celles de son compagnon qui le regardait les joues rougies. Leur langue se rencontra une nouvelles fois et Duo goûta à sa propre saveur alors qu'Heero caressait le corps alangui sous lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre un peu d'air et Heero attrapa un petit flacon dans la table de nuit. Duo lui jeta un air interrogatif alors qu'il s'en appliquait avec sensualité sur les mains. Il posa un de ses doigts sur le torse nacré et descendit doucement laissant une fine trace brillante sur la peau. Il lui plia les jambes et descendit un peu plus bas frôlant ses testicules avant de continuer plus en arrière.

Duo se crispa au contact de ces doigts sur ses fesses mais seul un doigt s'approcha de son intimité et la caressa longuement. A quatre pattes au dessus de lui, se retenant seulement sur un bras tandis que son autre main caressait l'intimité de son amant, Heero observait ses yeux, attendant qu'il soit assez détendu pour aller plus loin. Le souffle de Duo s'était accéléré alors que des fourmillements lui parvenaient de cette partie de son corps qui subissait les caresses…, il espérait et redoutait la suite. Le doigt entra et recommença ses caresses de l'intérieur, s'enfonçant doucement mais aussi loin que possible en lui. Il fut bientôt rejoint par son voisin et ils commencèrent tous deux des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de cette chaude cavité. Duo n'avait pas mal. La souffrance qu'il avait reçue au cours de ses précédents ébats était cent fois pire et la présence pour l'instant était juste… particulière. Au troisième doigt, les sensations changèrent. Des mouvements identiques continuaient à le préparer mais l'endroit qu'ils touchaient en lui, à chacune de leur entrée, lui envoyait d'agréables décharges dans tout le corps. Heero sourit en voyant son amant se cambrer sous lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en appuyant un peu plus sur ce point si sensible. Il lubrifia son sexe tout en continuant ses stimulations avec ses doigts tandis que Duo les yeux fermés, gémissait doucement. Il enleva ses doigts et se plaça correctement entre les jambes de son amant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis ses cobalts fixés dans les prunelles améthyste, il glissa lentement en lui. Duo crispa légèrement ses doigts sur les draps, plus par appréhension que par réelle douleur et Heero lut la surprise sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Heero, inquiet devant la crispation puis le manque de réaction de son amant. Duo l'observa sans comprendre, puis il sourit et captura les lèvres tentatrices au dessus de lui.

« J'ai été surpris de ne pas avoir mal alors que tu es bien proportionné, c'est tout. »

« Merci » dit Heero en souriant lui aussi « c'est à ça que sert la préparation, mon amour. » Duo rougit légèrement et réunit ses jambes dans le dos de son amant avant de donner un petit coup de rein.

« C'est pas le moment de dormir, my lover » dit-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres alors qu'Heero restait immobile. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit et il entama des va-et-vient dans ce corps si chaud, alternant les rapides et les lents, s'amusant à toucher ou juste frôler la zone sensible, sous les regards frustrés de son amant. Leur plaisir augmentait lentement, graduellement, la sueur perlait sur les deux corps enfiévrés… Puis ils laissèrent exploser leur passion… Les coups accélérèrent, plus profonds à chaque pénétration tandis que Duo venait à sa rencontre…Ils fusionnaient, ne faisaient qu'un alors que la chaleur de leur corps s'élevait… Le dos de Duo s'arqua soudainement alors qu'ils atteignaient le paroxysme du plaisir. Heero se libéra profondément en lui tandis que la semence de Duo s'étalait sur son ventre. Son corps retomba sur le matelas et il reçut celui épuisé d'Heero sur lui. Il sourit et l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'un étrange bien-être l'enveloppait. Leur respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal et le japonais se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes toujours prisonnier de Duo qui le maintenait en lui, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Il mordilla et lécha la peau tendre du cou du natté, laissant derrière lui une petite marque rouge puis, content de son œuvre, il releva la tête pour tomber dans deux lacs améthyste.

« Tu es content de toi, je vais avoir une trace maintenant ! » demanda le jeune garçon en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Très content » Heero passa sa langue sur les lèvres en dessous de lui. « Tu me libères ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. Duo fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Donne-moi le mot de passe d'abord. »

« Anata ga daisuki desu. » déclara Heero, ses cobalts fixés dans les yeux brillants de son amant.

« So do I... I love you. » Affirma Duo en l'embrassant. Il détacha ses jambes et Heero sortit doucement de lui avant de s'étendre à ses côtés et de le serrer dans ses bras où Duo se blottit confortablement. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever et chacun voulait profiter de la douce torpeur de leur corps avant de descendre déjeuner.

Lorsque les trois autres garçons ouvrirent la porte de la chambre, ils les trouvèrent tous deux endormis, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, baignant dans les rayons du soleil matinal, tels une peinture symbolique de leur promesse d'avenir.

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Duo n'est pas mort... Yeeees

Fiction finie... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s de cette fin.

Bye


End file.
